Just me and you
by Sympathetic Me
Summary: AU: Colin proves that his love for Ginny is more than surface deep, and that the timing doesn't always matter when telling someone you love them...


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, characters belong to J.K Rowling._

---

Un-beta read. I checked this myself so please excuse any mistakes. If there are any I do apologise, I am trying my best without a beta.

---

Just me and you

Nineteen year old Colin was sat behind his desk at work; he worked as a secretary for the Minister of Magic. He got good pay and was happy at his job, it wasn't the most exciting but it sure wasn't boring. You were first to hear the latest gossip, first to get lunch, and always the first one asked for an opinion. Life was great, as far as he knew.

You see, today was a different day, today he was happy, well happier than usual, his smile seemed never ending. His best friend Ginny Weasley had broken up with her boyfriend, and tonight Colin was taking her out for dinner and going to finally ask her out. He knew it may not be the best of time, but he loved her, he didn't care about waiting for the right time, he just wanted her to know.

"Colin, if there are any phone calls, tell them I am busy for the rest of the day and will call them back tomorrow." The Minister of Magic said leaving his office.

"Yes, sir." Colin replied smiling, "Have a good day," and with a nod the Minister of Magic left to go home to his wife and kids. A phone then sounded out, and Colin's work began.

"Hello, Minister of Magic's office, his secretary Colin speaking. How may I help?" Colin answered after picking up the phone and placing it to his ear. The Wizarding world had finally accepted that maybe Muggle Technology was easier than their own and so they bought it in, the Wizarding way was their future, just a few Muggle things along the way.

"Yes, I understand what you are saying, but at the moment the Minister has left his office, can I take a message to pass on?" Colin continued after listening to the woman on the other end of the line, he only spoke after a moment's pause that told him that she was done speaking.

"Ok, well I have your name and number already logged on the phone, I will tell the Minister to get back to you, he will call you at the latest of tomorrow. Thank you for being so understanding." He continued once again.

"Have a nice day too ma'am," Colin said before placing the phone back on the retriever. Picking up a Quill he dipped it in ink and began to write down the lady's name. 'Samantha Jones'

For the rest of the day the phone and floo wouldn't stop, it was either someone wanting to book a meeting or to sort out a problem, and Colin would be lying if he said he didn't sometimes find his job tiring and a bit dull, but he still loved it. It was familiar to him, and he loved the feeling of being appreciated.

"Hey, Colin. I am here to take over." Denise said walking up to the desk.

"Is it Seven O'clock already?" He asked dazed at how quick time flew by without him noticing.

"Yes, you still have to get ready for your date," She reminded him, watching him as he stood up and put on his jacket. Quickly hugging her, Colin took off from his job in haste so he could get ready.

It was 8:15 and Colin was almost ready, he had on his most formal suit, and his sensible yet formal shoes, and was just stood in front of the mirror with spiky hair, trying to think of what tie to wear. It was between a red, blue, black and purple tie, they were all satin, and were quite will designed but his head was spinning in excitement. Sighing, he through the ties on his bed and grabbed a different tie from his draw and turned off the lights in his apartment. Quickly fixing his tie, he gripped his wand and Apparated outside of Ginny's apartment door. Knocking twice he waited for her to answer, and he wasn't kept waiting long, he never was, she was always ready on time. She was wearing a simple black dress, with a light hint of neutral coloured make up and some light jewellery. He followed her back into her apartment so she could put on her shoes.

"Nice tie, my favourite colour." She said pointing to Colin's green tie; he smiled at her before offering his hand for her to take.

"You look breathtaking," Colin said looking into her eyes, and just as she was about to reply, someone knocked. "Perfect timing," Colin muttered in annoyance and distaste as he watched Ginny walk away from him to answer the front door.

"SEAMUS!" Ginny squealed in excitement at seeing her ex-boyfriend, before jumping into his open arms. And that was when it happened, Colin's chest was ripped open, he felt as though his lungs were collapsing.

"You look hot," Seamus said as he looked over Ginny,

"Thank you," she said smiling, "Seamus, Colin and I have plans for tonight, I am..." She started again but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it Gin, go and have fun with Seamus." Colin said before walking past the two of them and leaving her apartment building with a pop. He didn't go home, he went to London Bridge, it was the one place he could think, and with the fact that it was dark and raining, not many people were out driving or walking.

Colin had been stood on the bridge for long over an hour just watching how the rain pellets fell all around him, and also how in the distance when people where leaving a room in there flats or homes, they would turn the light off, or closed the curtains only to turn the lights back on, or open the curtains again a short while later.

He was so captured in his thoughts he didn't realise when someone came and stood next to him until they spoke.

"What's wrong?" The timid voice asked,

"Nothing...How did you find me?" Colin answered.

"This is where you come; it always has been since you were thirteen. Colin, when you left I felt something that I have never felt before. My heart sped up and I felt as though it was my duty to call you back, but I couldn't. When I saw you standing here, I got the butterflies in my stomach, my heart was pounding in my chest, and I have felt it for a while, but you never said anything or showed me how you felt. But after tonight I don't think it matters." She answered, looking at Colin from the side. Colin turned slightly so that he was facing her before asking.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I love you," she answered honestly,

"You want to be with me?"

"I want to give us a shot, yeah." She said smiling,

"I love you," And before he could finish, Ginny stood on her tiptoes and captured his lips with hers, in a soft but needed kiss. They were finally together.


End file.
